


i think i'm in love with you

by wilfre



Series: an island on xinareth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: midnight confessions





	i think i'm in love with you

Feliks hummed, tracing his fingers lightly over Chrys' arm. It was a little bit after midnight, but sleep was the farthest from their minds at the moment. Chrys glanced over at the man beside him, humming along and trying to match Feliks' tune. For a moment, they locked eyes, but both shyly looked away.

Most of the time, Feliks was the braver of the two. Tonight, the roles were reversed.

"What are you thinking about?" Chrys murmured and broke the silence, so unexpected and so soft, for a moment Feliks didn't realize what was asked.

"I think I'm in love with you," he instantly blurted out once he comprehended the question. He wasn't sure whose breath he heard hitch — it was probably both of them; his fingers moved from Chrys' arm and instead curled in on themselves. Fist clenched with apprehension, he struggled to gain some control and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. What was he afraid of? The other night when they had kissed, that had to mean something, right? Yet there he was, nearly shaking, expecting Chrys to recoil, to get up and leave, to ask him what the fuck he was thinking, to laugh at him, anything but —

Feliks felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Anything but that.

He cried in relief, returning the embrace and holding onto the other man for dear life. Soon enough, they both sat up, happy tears streaming down their faces. Chrys giggled and tucked Feliks' hair behind his ear before he gently wiped the tears from his cheek, then pressed a kiss to the same area.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

 

* * *

 

After a long night of crying, hugging, kissing, giggling, and intimate exchanges, they finally settled down to sleep. Now, it was nearly three in the morning, but their minds were still buzzing with thoughts. Chrys, with his head rested on Feliks' chest, was mainly focused on the other man's heartbeat.

"That's so weird," he mumbled, mostly to himself, "how, like... A year ago, I was reluctant to take your hand, and now I - I'm here, close enough to hear your heartbeat, but I feel like - Like.. I still want to be closer.."

"That's.." Almost at a loss for words, Feliks just held him tighter to make up for it. "That's.. sweet."

"Aw, don't cry again." Though Chrys was on the verge of tears as well.

"I - I can't help it!" Feliks laughed, wiping his eyes with one hand and patting Chrys with the other. "It's not my fault that I love you so much, amante. Or.. Maybe it is, I don't know. What I do-" He punctuated the word with a light touch to Chrys' nose, "-know, is that you're so Gods damn lovely."

Chrys giggled as he was kissed on the forehead. He wiggled around and craned to return the gesture by kissing Feliks on the jaw, the only place he could reach, before snuggling back against his chest.

Feliks smiled and ruffled his partner's hair.

"I love you. Now get some rest."

"Love you too," Chrys mumbled sleepily, already one step ahead, seconds from drooling onto Feliks' shirt.

They both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep either of them had experienced in a while.

 


End file.
